The Reason
by Caroline McManaman
Summary: Inspirado en la canción The Reason de Hoobastank. después de 10 años Harry y Draco se re encuentran. la razón principal en la vida de Draco es Harry y se lo hace saber de una manera muy especial


Este songfic esta inspirado en la canción The Reason de Hoobastank, la canción es de ellos. Preferiblemente leer el fic mientras escuchan la canción. Una pequeña estrofa de la canción In the Shadows de The Rasmus aparece aquí también

**The Reason**

Habían pasado 10 años desde que Harry Potter y sus amigos se habían graduado del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. 10 años desde que por fin Harry, junto con la ayuda de la Orden, había derrotado a Voldemort. 11 años desde que Harry había asumido su verdadera sexualidad. 11 años desde que inició su relación con la única persona que había amado de verdad. 10 años desde que se terminó esa relación con su verdadero amor: con Draco Malfoy.

Cómo empezaron las cosas, nadie lo sabía, pero hubo un punto en su último año de colegio donde los insultos y rivalidades dieron paso a un profundo sentimiento que crecía cada día más. Una relación que se hizo secreta y que sólo se descubrió el día de la batalla final.

_Flash back_

-no entiendes que tengo que hacerlo!!! Que desde que ese maldito me marco con esta inmunda cicatriz en la frente he estado destinado para hacer esto- gritaba Harry desesperadamente

-Maldito seas Potter, él que no entiendes eres tú!!!- gritó Draco empujando a Harry a la pared, acorralándolo con sus brazos, posando su cabeza en los hombros del Gryffindor –Crees que ha sido fácil hacerme a la idea de cómo por esta maldita guerra te puedo perder!!!

-Draco yo te amo y quiero que esto termine cuanto antes para poder estar contigo, para que estemos juntos

Harry lo miraba a los ojos, de inmediato se besaron apasionadamente, las lágrimas corrían en los ojos de ambos cuando inesperadamente abrieron la puerta del salón donde se encontraban, interrumpiendo aquel momento tan intimo entre los dos

-Harry es hora, Voldemort llegó a los límites de Hogwarts- dijo una apresurada y sorprendida Hermione cuando se encontró con aquella escena

Desprendiéndose poco a poco de los brazos de Draco, Harry se fue hasta donde se encontraba Hermione y poco a poco los dos avanzaron hasta la puerta, no sin antes darle un último vistazo a Draco

-nunca, nunca olvides que te amo Harry Potter- le dijo Draco

La batalla en los alrededores de Hogwarts era sin tregua. La Orden, los Aurores, el ED luchaba sin cuartel contra Voldemort y sus mortifagos. No había rastro de Draco en ellos, por un lado Harry se sentía aliviado hasta que por fin lo vio, justo al lado de Lucius Malfoy una replica casi exacta a éste último venía atacando a cuanta persona se cruzara a su paso. Voldemort distinguió la turbación en los ojos de Harry, Hermione también

-vaya vaya Mr. Potter veo que le impresiona que Malfoy hijo este con nosotros...

Draco estaba bajo la maldición Imperius, mataba a diestra y siniestra. Voldemort descubrió ante todos la relación que los dos vivían desde hace un año, se burló de los dos enfrente de todos, provocando a su vez la turbación de Lucius. Draco seguía impávido, era una marioneta en las manos de su padre y por consiguiente de Voldemort. Harry no entendía eso, no podía entenderlo, la turbación era demasiado fuerte. No supo en que momento, ni cómo, ni cuando acabo súbitamente con Voldemort, la fuerza emanada de él era demasiado fuerte, sólo fue cuestión de segundos. El mal había terminado. Las expectativas fueron cubiertas, el niño-que-vivió lo había logrado como todos esperaban.

_Fin del flash back_

Ahí estaba Harry en la sala de su casa, reviviendo ese recuerdo una y otra vez, todavía no había dejado de amar a Draco Malfoy. Se acababa de establecer en el Londres Muggle, por 10 años desde que terminó la guerra desapareció del mundo mágico. Emprendió una vida de viajero itinerante. No estableciéndose en ningún lugar, se desconectó del mundo y conocía culturas y personas que en su vida imagino "así era mejor" pensaba él, nadie sabría de él y se alejaba del dolor que le causaba la perdida de Draco. El haberlo visto aquella noche matando a diestra y siniestra fue mucho más de lo que pudo soportar, por supuesto que había tenido relaciones casuales, pero el rubio Slytherin no salía de mente, era igual a su cicatriz, sólo que en vez de estar marcada en la frente estaba marcado en su corazón.

Cuando creyó que había sido suficiente viaje regreso a su Inglaterra natal, compró una modesta casa en las afueras de Londres y se estableció ahí, el recuerdo lo asaltó a la mente cuando por enterarse de cómo estaba la situación en su país compro un periódico y cual seria su sorpresa, ahí estaba una foto de Draco, "muy pronto me lo tope, ja y en el mundo Muggle" pensó Harry con ironía.

Ahora Draco era cantante, estaba frente a una banda muy famosa y tenían muchos éxitos, para Harry eso era una novedad, la verdad no le había prestado atención al mundo que lo rodeaba. Ahí estaba la foto, el mismo Draco Malfoy, sólo que con 10 años más, el tiempo no pasó en vano, seguía siendo rubio y tenía la misma mirada penetrante y cautivante de siempre, algunas marcas del paso del tiempo se asomaban en su rostro, en los pliegues de su boca y sus ojos. Harry pudo detallar todo eso en la foto, la ropa Muggle le sentaba muy bien.

Los días habían pasado, tenia dos semanas de haberse instalado en Londres, caminaba por las calles de la ciudad cuando entró a comer en un modesto restaurante, cual seria su sorpresa al encontrarse a la familia Weasly-Granger

-HARRY!!!!- grito Hermione parándose de su mesa apenas lo vio

-Hermione- se sorprendió al encontrárselos ahí –Ron!!

-por Merlín Harry cuanto tiempo!!- dijo Ron parándose y abrazándolo con demasiada fuerza

Lo invitaron a sentarse en su mesa, en ella se encontraban una niña de 7 años de edad y un niño que no tendría 5 años, Harry se emociono al verlos, estaba claro que eran hijos de sus dos amigos

Hablaron de todo un poco, de cuando se casaron, de cuando nacieron los niños, después Hermione invito a Harry a su casa a tomar el té y hablar de muchas cosas que necesitaban ser dichas, en su casa seria más tranquilo. Una vez dentro de ella Hermione mando a los niños a jugar en el cuarto

-¿Por qué Harry? ¿Por qué te perdiste por 10 años?- le pregunto un ofuscado Ron-

-porque necesitaba escaparme de todo, no pude resistir tanto dolor el día que mate a Voldemort

-entiendo Harry- se apresuro a decir Hermione

-sé que quizás no suene sutil, pero tu sabes que la sutileza no es mi fuerte, ¿Por qué nunca nos contaste de ti y de Malfoy?

Hermione le lanzó tremenda mirada que recordaba a la profesora MgGonogall. Sus amigos no habían cambiado

-esta bien Herm- se apresuro a decir Harry viendo como ésta miraba a su esposo –porque tenia miedo, tenia miedo de cómo lo fueran a tomar, ustedes eran mi única familia...

-somos- lo interrumpió Ron, Harry sonri

-y el hecho de que yo fuera gay y que de paso estuviera con Malfoy era algo que no creí que aceptaran, después estuvo el hecho de que Voldemort lo dijera a Vox populi el día que me fui, todos se enteraron y me sentí mal, sólo quería escapar y no saber nada del mundo mágico, ese día sentí mucho el hecho de alejarme de ustedes, era más de lo que podía soportar, también estaba Draco- a Harry se le hizo un nudo en la garganta- ese día me traiciono... el dolor que sentí fue indescriptible...

-sabes, Malfoy no te traiciono- dijo calmadamente Hermione

Harry sólo pudo mirarla, no pronuncio ninguna palabra

-si, después que destruiste a Voldemort todo fue un caos, los mortífagos andaban con mucha ira y desesperados, los atraparon a todos... Draco cayó en esa redada, estaba inerte como ido, estuvimos el día de su juicio –Harry empezó a sentir un nudo en su estomago, el de la garganta seguía intacto, sólo escuchaba- le dieron Virateserum y gracias a eso y todas las declaraciones de los demás mortifagos, especialmente la de Lucius se descubrió que estaba bajo la maldición _Imperius_, a todos los mortífagos los condenaron al beso del Dementor... Draco se desesperó al saber que tu te habías ido se fue...

Ron prosiguió el relato

-al tiempo nos enteramos de Malfoy, se había convertido en cantante, es líder de una banda, les va súper bien, ja quién lo diría Draco Malfoy cantante, la verdad es que canta bien, su banda ha tenido mucho éxito. Ahora está en el lugar que siempre quiso, llamando la atención, lo persiguen a diestra y siniestra todos los días aunque sea, mínimo sale su nombre en los medios, ya sea en los muggles o mágicos...

-me alegro que le haya ido bien- dijo un melancólico Harry

-no te creas, no todo ha sido color de rosa para él, por los medios supimos que cayo en drogas un tiempo, se comentaba que la depresión que tenía era tan grande que no podía más, aparte que para esos momentos se hizo pública su sexualidad, te podrás imaginar como los medios explotaron eso y más los muggles....

Parecía que Harry se hubiera tragado una caja de clavos, no podía creer lo que escuchaba

-pero no te preocupes- le dijo Ron en un inútil intento por calmar a su amigo- es una estrella de rock y su sexualidad se la aceptaron, aunque no se le conoce pareja desde... más bien nunca se le ha conocido pareja...

-y se rehabilito hace bastante tiempo, todo eso fue más bien cuando estaba empezando, hace como 7 años, más o menos- concluyo Hermione

Transcurrió la noche hablando de todo un poco, de los Weasly, del mundo mágico, de sus antiguos compañeros en Hogwarts. Al llegar a su casa la mente de Harry vagaba por todo lo dicho por sus amigos, se sentía feliz al saber que ellos habían encontrado la felicidad. Turbado al saber quien era Draco hoy en día. Se acostó en su cama y su último pensamiento fue para la persona por quien habían sido todos los últimos pensamientos de cada una de sus noches... Draco Malfoy

En una mansión en las afueras de Londres, Draco se encontraba sólo como de costumbre sentado frente a un piano, era inmensamente rico, mucho más de cuando estaba en Hogwarts. ¿Cantante? Cuando en su vida se lo imagino, no era una mala vida, en el mundo muggle no conocían su pasado y todo lo intentaba borrar con las letras de sus canciones, purgaba demonios internos cada vez que escribía una canción, sus más profundos sentimientos eran descubiertos en cada una de sus canciones, quizás por eso tenia tanto éxito la banda. Tenía todo lo que siempre tuvo y multiplicado al infinito: dinero, fama, éxito. Era uno de los sex symbol del mundo, no importaba su sexualidad, miles de mujeres se morían por él al igual que miles de hombres, siempre figuraba en las listas de los más sexys,

"estúpidas revistas" pensaba, premios y reconocimientos figuraban por su casa, tenía todo menos lo que él quería: amor, a Harry Potter, el único hombre al que había amado... y al que ama.

Por supuesto que tenia relaciones, pero todas eran casuales, muchos medios especulaban la tristeza que se escondía detrás de Draco Malfoy, su semblante frió y distante lo seguía conservando, pero se podía ver la nostalgia que asomaban sus ojos, el dolor de un amor perdido. Nadie había podido llenar el vacío que Harry había dejado, recordaba cada vez que se iba a dormir la última vez que vio a Harry, aquel día en aquel salón, un dolor en el pecho brotaba cada vez que recordaba esa escena, precisamente su último éxito en cartelera era una canción que había compuesto para Harry, no sabia si estaba muerto o vivo, aunque su corazón le indicaba lo último. Pensando en él como todas las noches, se paro del piano e hizo su camino a su habitación, su último pensamiento antes de dormir fue un chico con los ojos verde esmeraldas y una pequeña cicatriz en la frente.

Los días habían pasado. Harry tenía más de un mes en Londres, caminaba por las calles, quería divertirse, entro a un prestigioso local nocturno, era el local de moda, ricos y famosos se dejaban ver todas las noches ahí, como se había convertido en un hombre bien guapo y quizás confundiéndolo con alguna celebridad lo dejaron entrar fácilmente.

Un lugar elegante y espacioso estaba ante él, un estilo contemporáneo y ecléctico predominaba en el lugar, el lugar estaba atiborrado de gente, pero gracias a lo espacioso se podía ver y dejarse ver, se tomaba unos tragos y escuchaba la conversación de los demás

-¿a que hora es que se presenta "Silverside"? (digamos que es algo así como el lado plateado)- pregunto una chica a su amiga, Harry escuchaba

-dentro de unos minutos, jajaja pero nada más por ver a ese tipazo en vivo y directo espero todas las horas del mundo

Las dos chicas se echaron a reír, Harry sólo escuchaba, no tenía ni idea que se fuera a presentar una banda, disfrutaba de la música, el ambiente, la gente. Apagaron las luces y sólo quedo una tenue iluminación en la barra donde Harry se encontraba. El grupo hizo su set de canciones, Harry no había volteado en ningún momento se encontraba de espaldas a la tarima, siempre recostado en la barra, empezaron a tocar la penúltima canción

Los primeros acordes empezaron a sonar, la voz del cantante se volvió más sexy y dulce, cantaba con mucho sentimiento. Harry no pudo evitar voltearse cuando escucho el coro de la canción, se identificaba mucho con esa letra

_I've been watching_

_I've been waiting_

_In the shadows all my time_

_I've been searching_

_I've living_

_For tomorrows all my life_

A Harry se le congelo el alma, el hombre que cantaba era Draco, vestía todo de negro, su aire aristocrático se acentuaba más que nunca, llevaba un estilo gótico de acuerdo a al estilo de la banda, su atractivo era magnético. Harry sentía miles de mariposas en su estomago, como una película los momentos compartidos con Draco pasaban por su cabeza con suma rapidez e intensidad, las manos se le pusieron frías, se paso la mano por el cabello despeinándoselo mucho más que de costumbre. Se recostó de la barra, estaba pálido

-Sr. ¿se siente bien?- le pregunto el hombre de la barra

Harry sólo asintió. La mayoría de las chicas se agolpaban en la tarima, trataban de ver más cerca a Draco, sin saber cómo y como un autómata se abrió paso hasta la tarima quedando justo enfrente de Draco, éste todavía no se daba cuenta, había aprendido a no mirar a la gente que tenia justo enfrente cuando cantaba.

La canción termino, Draco empezó a dar las gracias, todas las miradas estaban fijas en él, pero sentía una especial, no le quedo de otra que bajar las mirada y ver a quién pertenecía.

Se quedo helado, había esperado este momento un millón de veces y jamás pensó que pasara de esta manera, estaba hipnotizado. El tiempo y el espacio dejo de existir para los dos hombres, los ojos plateados miraban a los verdes con sorpresa, estupor y sobre todas las cosas amor, quería bajar y abrazarlo, besarlo, tocarlo, no era un sueño, Harry Potter estaba ahí enfrente de él, busco la cicatriz para corroborar que se trataba de él, ahí estaba. A sus ojos le llegaba la imagen de un Harry cambiado, maduro, todo un hombre, el mismo cuerpo sólo que un poco más desarrollado, era él, su aire de hombre ingenuo y despreocupado seguía ahí, era Harry.

-psst Draco la otra canción- escucho que le susurraba el guitarrista de la banda

Draco salió de su estupor, le dijo algo al guitarrista y éste asinti

-ahora nuestro último éxito, "The Reason"- gritos y aplausos sonaban en el salón- se la escribí a la única persona que he amado en la vida, esta persona es todo para mí. Los acordes empezaron a sonar

_I'm not a perfect person _

_(yo no soy una persona perfecta)_

_There's many things I wish I didn't do  
(hay muchas cosas que desee no haber hecho)_

_But I continue learning_

_(pero yo continuo aprendiendo)  
I never meant to do those things to you_

_(yo jamás quise hacerte esas cosas)  
And so I have to say before I go_

_(y entonces te tengo que decir antes que me vaya)  
That I just want you to know  
( que yo sólo Quiero que sepas)_

_  
I've found a reason for me_

_(yo he encontrado una razon para mi)  
To change who I used to be_

_(para cambiar quien solia ser)  
A reason to start over new_

_(una razón para empezar de nuevo)  
and the reason is you  
(y la razón eres tu)_

_  
I'm sorry that I hurt you_

_(perdoname que te haya hecho daño)_

_It's something I must live with everyday  
(es algo con lo que debo de vivir todos los días)_

_And all the pain I put you through_

_(y todo el dolor que puse en ti)  
I wish that I could take it all away_

_(yo deseo poder tomarlo todo y dejarlo lejos)  
And be the one who catches all your tears_

_(y ser el único quien te atrape todas tus lágrimas)  
Thats why i need you to hear_

_(eso porque yo necesito escucharte)  
  
I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You [x4]  
  
I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know  
  
I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you  
  
I've found a reason to show_

_(yo he encontrado una razón para mostrar)  
A side of me you didn't know_

_(un lado de mí que no conoces)  
A reason for all that I do_

_(una razón por todo lo que hago)  
And the reason is you_

_(y la razón eres tu)  
_

Aplausos y gritos histéricos se escuchaban en el local, Harry estaba lívido, las lágrimas peleaban con él por salirse. Draco seguía enfrente de él. La gente no entendía, algo le sucedía a Draco Malfoy, la irritable, misteriosa y temperamental estrella de rock, no se había ido rápidamente como siempre hacia. Seguía ahí de pie, esperando los dos quién sabe quién.

Sin saber que hacer Harry sólo se volteo y empezó a hacer su camino hacia la salida del local, parecía un autómata. El primero impulso de Draco fue saltar de la tarima, se abrió a empujones de las manos que lo tocaban y lo jalaban, muchas de las personas presentes que no estaban cerca de la tarima observaban con interés y cautela lo que sucedía. Por fin Draco alcanzo a Harry a en la mitad del local, donde no estaba concurrido lo detuvo por el brazo.

Harry sintió como si una descarga de mil voltios se expandiera por su cuerpo, una descarga eléctrica, después de 10 años sentía la piel del rubio que le había dado y quitado todo al mismo tiempo. Harry agarro aire y se volteo, se encontró con los ojos grises que tanto amaba. Draco sintió lo mismo al ver esos ojos verde esmeralda

-no te vayas- dijo el rubio, bajando su mano hasta la palma de Harry, tomando los dedos del Gryffindor entre los de él, lo condujo hasta el camerino donde él estaba con la banda. En el recorrido las miradas de las personas no se despegaban de ellos. Al llegar al camerino los miembros de la banda salieron, sabían muy bien quien era ese hombre peli negro de ojos verdes. Draco fue el primero en hablar

-parece como si estuviera teniendo otra de mis alucinaciones, no he ingerido nada desde hace mucho tiempo ¿eres real?- le tocaba la cara tiernamente a Harry

Harry sólo lo miraba, recostó su rostro en la mano de Draco y a su vez tomo esa mano con una de las suyas haciendo que el rubio le acariciara todo el rostro

-nunca fui tan real como ahora

-vamonos a otro lugar, este no es el mejor lugar...

Draco tomó la mano de Harry y al igual que la vez anterior lo condujo hasta una limusina que esperaba al rubio afuera, los paparazzi tomaban fotos como endemoniados, la seguridad trataba de encubrirlos lo más que podía. Al entrar a la limusina los dos se miraron y Harry inmediatamente poso su vista en la ventana, viendo todo el alboroto que causaba Draco a su alrededor

-veo que por fin tienes lo que tanto deseaste- dijo con cierto tono de melancolía

-sí, te tengo a ti, estas aquí en frente de m

Harry sonrió y volvió a mirar por la ventana

En ningún momento Harry pregunto para donde iban, Draco estaba nervioso, el camino a la casa del rubio lo hicieron en el más absoluto e incomodo silencio. Al llegar a la casa Harry se dio cuenta que Malfoy seguía siendo Malfoy, todo con gusto, con elegancia, todo tan él

Se encontraban en la sala de la casa, los dos parados uno enfrente del otro , no decian nada, a Draco lo único que se le ocurrio fue empezar a cantar una parte de la canción que hace momentos habia cantado

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_

_(perdoname que te haya hecho daño)_

_It's something I must live with everyday  
(es algo con lo que debo de vivir todos los días)_

Harry no dejo que siguiera, se acerco a él en cuestión de segundos, poso sus labios sobre el rubio, haciendo que éste se callara en ese mismo instante, con mucho cuidado empezó a dar suaves besos en la boca de Draco, era sutil, como si temiera que eso que estaba sucediendo no fuera verdad, cada toque era más intenso que el otro hasta que Harry busco la lengua de Draco, sus labios y su lengua besaban fervientemente al rubio, quien respondía de la misma manera al beso. Sentía como si por fin su alma hubiera encontrado paz, lentamente sus manos empezaron a tocar a ese Harry que él recordaba con devoción. Bajaban por la espalda, los glúteos, las deslizo por dentro de la camisa de Harry tocando el pecho y por fin quitándole la camisa, en ningún instante había dejado de besarse

-te... te he extrañado tanto Harry- dijo Draco cuando por fin se separaron un momento para poder agarrar aire- ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?

Harry lo besó con pasión

-no he importa donde haya estado, lo que importa es que estoy aquí contigo, contigo amor...

Hicieron el camino hacia la habitación de Draco, al llegar el rubio empezó a desvestir al moreno. Harry empezó a hacer lo mismo con Draco. Se acostaron en la cama desnudos, la erección que cada uno tenía era imposible pasar desapercibida. Se besaban, Harry lamía el lóbulo de Draco, bajo lentamente hasta su cuello donde lo olfateó por varios segundos, lo lamió, provocando en el rubio sutiles gemidos de placer, sus manos trabajaban al mismo tiempo en la parte inferior de Draco, la boca de Harry pasaba por cada centímetro del cuerpo desnudo del Slyhterin quien sélo emitía gemidos de placer cada vez más agudos, la mano de Draco jalo con cuidado el cabello de Harry haciendo que éste quedara enfrente de él

-quiero sentirte dentro de mi... ya- fue un leve susurro, era una orden, dicho de la forma más sensual posible, Harry casi se vino en ese momento, se controlo de una eficiente manera. Preparo a Draco y se introdujo dentro de él provocando en el rubio intensos gemidos de placer. Era exquisito sentir a Harry dentro de él y para Harry era exquisito estar dentro de Draco. El corazón de Draco latía más fuerte que nunca, a cada embestida de sus labios salía el nombre de Harry una y otra vez. Los dos se miraban a los ojos, cuando Harry estaba a punto de venirse miro directo a los ojos de Draco –te amo tanto Draco Malfoy, siempre te he amado y hoy te amo más que nunca

-yo también te amo Harry Potter, por siempre

Los dos se vinieron al mismo tiempo, gritos del nombre de cada uno se escucharon en la casa. Los dos yacían en la cama. Harry estaba con su cabeza recostada en el regazo de Draco. Harry sentía que iba a llorar de la felicidad que lo embargaba. Draco le acariciaba tiernamente la cabeza a Harry enredando sus dedos en siempre cabello desordenado

-me parece estar viviendo un sueño, y tengo miedo de despertar

-no es un sueño, yo soy real, no sabes cuantos días pensé en este momento- Harry levanto su cabeza y miro a los ojos a Draco, -...es la canción más linda que he escuchado

-y es la pura verdad, cada palabra de esa canción es verdad... Harry no quiero que te desaparezcas nunca más, quiero que te quedes conmigo, hay un montón de cosas que quisiera explicarte...

-sshhh no digas nada- le dijo Harry poniendo un dedo sobre su boca, el cual Draco beso –no necesito explicaciones de ningún tipo, yo sé toda la verdad, me la dijeron hace poco, yo te creo

-quédate conmigo, te amo Harry estos 10 años sin ti han sido un infierno, te necesito, si te vuelves a ir no sé que será de mi

-yo no pienso ir a ningún lado, yo también te necesito más que nada en el mundo

Empezaron a besarse y nuevamente hicieron el amor, esta vez sin prisa, sin apuros, descubriendo lo que había cambiado y lo que había quedado igual, se amaron una y otra vez hasta el amanecer.

Al despertarse Draco no pudo evitar sonreír, a su lado estaba el hombre que amaba y por nada del mundo se separaría ahora de él, una nueva vida empezaba desde ahora para los dos.

Al tiempo Harry era conocido como la pareja oficial de Draco Malfoy en el mundo muggle, los dos estaban viviendo juntos, Harry acompañaba a Draco a cada presentación, concierto y entrega de premios, los dos se veían mejor que nunca. Draco consiguió la estabilidad que tanto había soñado y buscado porque por fin su razón de vivir estaba a su lado.

Hola!! Espero que les haya gustado es mi primer fic Slash, relación chico/chico, y también que haya quedado bien. Por favor manden reviews opinando que tal les parecio.


End file.
